


Promise Me

by CriticalDragon



Series: Critical’s HanMei week 2018 Fics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, HanMei, HanMei Week, Promises, departures - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo departs from the Watchpoint to embark on another journey, but Mei won’t let him go yet.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for disappearing so suddenly! Life and Schoolwork likes to surprise me out of nowhere! Now its time for redemption!

“Do you really have to go?” 

Her voice interrupted his packing. Hanzo turned around to see her distressed face at the door, teary water brimming on her eyes, the light of the moon from the open window in his room causing a reflection on her watery eyes that Hanzo can see. 

“Yes, Mei. I have to go.” 

She suddenly rushed forward into his chest. The black fabric on his shirt softened the impact of her collision. She wrapped him tightly in her arms. He could only sigh as he wrapped his own arms around her. She was sobbing, signified by her shaking body. She didn’t want him to leave. 

“Mei, you know that I must go.” He said softly. 

“I know. But,” she muffled into the fabric. “Isn’t there any other way? I..I want to be with you, Hanzo...” she rose out of the fabric to look at him. 

The look on her face made Hanzo’s stomach ache. Her eyes were turning red by the minute from her sobbing, her cheeks flushed with heat and red. Her glasses were soaked with her tears, as if she really didn’t care if she cried into them. If he really wanted to, he would stay, but, he knew he had to do this. His journey is not finished yet, even if he has met and dated Mei-Ling Zhou for over a year. 

They both know that their relationship has brought peace and love into their lives, but to Hanzo, the sins of his past will be there to always haunt him, even if the repeated assurance of Mei’s affection and determination to protect him had comforted him. 

He needs to do this. 

Hanzo gently moved his right hand to the back of her head and pushed her head forward. Then he moved his head so that their foreheads could collide gently. Mei let out a whine, begging him to stay. 

“I know, Mei. But I have to do this. My journey is not over yet.” 

When she opened her mouth to object, Hanzo silenced her with his finger. 

“But know this—Thank you for your love and affection for me. It has changed me, and I could not be anymore happier than to be with you. And—“ 

“I heard enough.” Mei suddenly said. She let out a sigh. “Fine. You win.” She said. 

He kissed her forehead and slightly hugged her tighter. “Thank you.” Hanzo said with relief. 

“But you make it sound like you’re leaving me.” Mei suddenly pointed out. 

He didn’t notice what he said in his statement until a second later. “I suppose, but you didn’t let me finish—“ 

Her embrace around Hanzo greatly strengthened to the point where Hanzo tipped over and landed on the bed. She cupped his cheeks with her hands. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Her tone became serious, and of a mother’s tone. Hanzo decided not to speak back and continue his words to her before she cut him off. They both knew that Hanzo could take over their words to each other, but he let her speak. 

“Promise me,” she began. “ _Promise_ me, Hanzo. That you’ll come back home safe, and in one piece. Promise me that you won’t have any injuries when you come home, No small cuts, not giant gashes on your body, nothing. Promise me that you’ll settle whatever you have to do, and when you return home, it won’t come back to haunt you. And-“ she sniffed, tears suddenly begin to pour, “Promise me that you won’t forget me. Because—I’ll be waiting for you. I—I love you, and I’ll always be thinking about you. So please, Hanzo—don’t forget about me. Please.” Her whole voice cracked and she tried to halt more tears. 

Hanzo only smiled at her speech. It really showed him her eternal love for him. Her determination for him, her care for him. All of her emotions spoke out through her in her speech. As he would, she was willing to go beyond her limits to protect her beloved one. 

But it also showed her great fear—loneliness. He always thought she was never lonely, for she was always talking to someone when he saw her before they started dating—perhaps she was able to cover her cries of pain and loneliness with her optimism for the future of the world and the preservation of life and environment on Earth. 

He always thought of her as the pure light that helped him guide through his darkness of dishonor and his road of redemption. Her affection and her love were simply all the things he needed that guided him. But perhaps in her perspective, he was her light, guiding her from the dark, cold depths of being alone. 

Perhaps they were both in the darkness, realizing that they were both the light that guided them. They needed each other. 

Leaving her for a while would be one of his biggest regrets, especially when she needs him the most. 

Hanzo kissed Mei with all the love he himself could offer. He was not going to forget her. Never. 

She kissed back with all of her love as well. They kissed again. And again. 

On the fifth kiss Hanzo parted their lips, saliva strings covering the distance between them. “I promise, Mei. With all of my remaining honor and love for you. I promise.” 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you too, Hanzo. I’ll be waiting.” ———————————————— 

Aboard the flying Orca, Genji nudged Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure about this, brother? Lying to her that you’re really on a top secret mission?” Genji said, arms crossed. 

“I only told her half the truth, Genji. If I told her the whole truth I wouldn’t hear the end of it from her,” Hanzo sighed, not looking at his cybernetic brother. “It is to protect her. I do not want her to get in the way that the harm from our past is directing at me. It is yet another regret I must harbor, among all the other regrets I’ve made.” 

Genji’s visor lit up, and he placed his metallic hand on his shoulder. “You really do love her, brother.” 

“Is it of surprise to you?” Hanzo questioned, turning his head to look at him. Was his brother testing him? 

“No, brother.” Genji said. “Just happy, is all. I’m simply overjoyed that you found someone, and you both have sprung happiness into each other’s lives. I am happy for you.” 

Hanzo gave a laugh. “You _really_ are not the Genji I knew!” 

Genji’s visor lit even brighter. “Is it of surprise to you?” Hanzo could feel a big smug smirk behind his brother’s mask. 

“Hmph! How clever! There is a glimpse of the Genji I knew!” Hanzo let out more laughter. A few minutes later Genji nudged his shoulder again. 

“You know, we may not come back from this mission. We’re settling our past to rest. The clan will not be happy to see us. Are you prepared, brother?” 

Weird of Genji asking his brother about this. He really is not the Genji he knew. He has come to accept that. But he is still his younger brother. 

“We will prevail, Genji. We will set everything to rest. Besides...” Hanzo chuckled and looked out the window.  
A single cherry blossom petal flew past the window. “I promised Mei I would return to be with her again.”  


Genji gave his own chuckle. “Then let’s see this through, to the end, alive.” He brightly said. 

“Indeed.” Hanzo said. 

He would live to see his past put to rest. To fulfill the promise he made to her.


End file.
